Mushroom Kingdom Jeopardy
by Dekadeci
Summary: It's Jeopardy for the Mushroom Kingdom! Featuring various games' characters as the contestants, they'll compete for the most coins! Who'll win and who'll lose? Rated K plus for the number of times that Bobbery blows up.
1. TTYD Episode: Segment 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, the Paper Mario series, and the Jeopardy game show/board game/travel game/franchise/etc. I, however, own Koobeck, Travis T., and Luigi T. and his pizzeria. You are allowed to make your own knockoffs of my particular type of Jeopardy, though, as long as you dare to and as long as you don't plagiarize.

Note: This fanfiction will span over many Mushroom Kingdom Jeopardy games, each split into four segments. Look for a Paper Mario and a Mario Kart: Double Dash episode coming up next!

* * *

**Thousand-Year Door Episode, Segment 1**

Koobeck: Hello, and welcome to Mushroom Kingdom Jeopardy! I'm Koobeck, the host of this show. This is the game in which our contestants answer trivia questions for coins. The contestant with the most coins wins!

Koobeck: In this episode, our questions will revolve around Mario's latest adventure with the Thousand-Year Door! And his sidekicks from that adventure will be our latest contestants! And here they are!

Koobeck: Our first contestant is one of Mario's first party members. She graduated from the U of Goom with a Ph.D. of Archaeology! She's…Goombella!

Goombella: (winks at the audience)

Koobeck: Our second contestant is a rugged old sea admiral from the ages of yore. He's sailed many ships without a single shipwreck! Not that anyone could survive a shipwreck, though. He's…Bobbery!

Bobbery: (blows up, then comes back down)

Koobeck: And our last contestant is known as "Gonzales Jr." in the Glitz Pit. He's beaten Prince Mush and Rawk Hawk many times before. He's…Jr. Yoshi!

Jr. Yoshi: (jumps up and down in joy)

Koobeck: With our contestants here, we'd better tell them what our prizes are. Travis T.?

Travis T.: Our third prize winner gets one year's worth of free food and service at Luigi T.'s Pizzeria! The contestant who gets second place gets one random product from E. Gadd himself! And the contestant who gets first…just keeps the money and comes back when the next Thousand-Year Door episode airs!

Koobeck: All right, guys, this is Regular Jeopardy. There is one Daily Double clue on this board, okay?

Koobeck: And now for the categories! The categories are Bosses…Petalburg in Distress…The Boggly Clues…Welcome to the Glitz Pit…For Pigs the Bell Tolls…and Ends with "-oom"! Jr. Yoshi, you go first!

Jr. Yoshi: I'll go for…Welcome to the Glitz Pit for 100!

Koobeck: All right, here's the clue. Mario was known in the Glitz Pit by this nickname.

Jr. Yoshi: (presses trigger first) Ooh, I know! The Great Gonzales!

Koobeck: Say that as a question, please.

Jr. Yoshi: Who is the Great Gonzales?

Koobeck: You are correct! Jr. Yoshi, pick another clue.

Jr. Yoshi: Welcome to the Glitz Pit for 200.

Koobeck: Here's this one's clue. Mario had to beat this many opponents during his first trip to the Pit.

Jr. Yoshi: (presses trigger first again, then hesitates for a bit) What is 22?

Koobeck: You are correct! Another 200 coins for you! Pick the next clue, please.

Jr. Yoshi: Glitz Pit for 300.

Koobeck: All right, then. Bandy Andy belongs to this fighting group.

Jr. Yoshi: (presses trigger) I know! Who are the Hand-it-Overs?

Koobeck: Correct again! 300 coins for you! Pick another one.

Jr. Yoshi: Glitz Pit for 400.

Koobeck: Here it is. The mystery person known to Mario as "X" is related to this former competitor.

Jr. Yoshi: (presses trigger) He isn't "former" anymore…Who is Prince Mush?

Koobeck: Correct yet again! Pick the next clue, please.

Jr. Yoshi: Finish the category.

Koobeck: All right. Of red, orange, or yellow, which of these three colours of shoes does one of the Iron Clefts wear?

Jr. Yoshi: (presses trigger as fast as he can, then thinks for a while) What is…red?

Koobeck: That's correct! You've swept the category! Pick another category, please.

Jr. Yoshi: I'll go for…Bosses for 100.

Koobeck: All right, Bosses for 100. Here it is. Cortez was guarding which Crystal Star?

Bobbery: (eagerly presses trigger) What is the Sapphire Star?

Koobeck: Correct! 100 for you, Bobbery! Pick your next clue.

Bobbery: Hmmm…how about Ends with "-oom" for 100?

Koobeck: Ends with "-oom" for 100 it is. The noise that a Bob-omb makes is…

Bobbery: (slams on the trigger) What is "boom"?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another one, please.

Bobbery: Ends with "-oom" for 200, please.

Koobeck: All right, Ends with "-oom" for 200. For maximum firepower, you should pick a Fire Flower when it is in…

Goombella: (presses trigger) What is "bloom"?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick the next one, please.

Goombella: I'll pick Petalburg in Distress for 100, please.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. The dragon that was terrorizing Petalburg was…

Goombella: (presses trigger) Who is Hooktail?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick your next clue, please.

Goombella: I'll pick Petalburg in Distress for 200, please.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. The partner Mario got in this chapter was…

Goombella: (slams on the trigger) Who is Koops?

Koobeck: Correct again! 200 coins for you! Pick another one.

Goombella: Petalburg in Distress for 300, please.

Koobeck: All right. The name of Koops's dad is…

Goombella: (madly presses trigger as soon as she sees Bobbery do so) Who is Koopley?

Koobeck: Correct yet again! Here are your 300 coins! Please pick another clue.

Goombella: I'll pick The Boggly Clues for 100, please.

Koobeck: Here's that clue. This is the tree that the Punis live in.

Jr. Yoshi: (mashes the trigger) What is the…oh, great, I forgot!

Koobeck: 100 coins off from you, Jr. Yoshi. And…(notices Goombella, who is still slamming on the trigger)…you, Goombella?

Goombella: What is the Great Tree?

Koobeck: You're correct! Pick again.

Goombella: I'll pick The Boggly Clues for 200.

Koobeck: Here's the clue. This Puni is Petuni's brother.

Goombella: (presses the trigger) Who is Punio?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick again, please.

Goombella: The Boggly Clues for 300, please.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. This Puni was with Punio and the Puni Elder when Mario first found them.

Bobbery: (accidentally presses the trigger) Aargh, I have no idea!

Koobeck: "No idea" is incorrect. You lose 300 coins, Bobbery.

Bobbery: (blows up in frustration)

Koobeck: (finds that Goombella is pressing the trigger again) And you, Goombella?

Goombella: Who is Puniper?

Koobeck: You are right! 300 coins for you! Pick another clue, please.

Goombella: I'll pick For Pigs the Bell Tolls for 100, please.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. Every time the bell at Creepy Steeple tolled, this many people got turned into pigs.

Bobbery: (presses the trigger) What is 1?

Koobeck: Correct! You get 100 coins! And that's all for now. Here's the score for this first part:

**Jr. Yoshi:** 1400 coins

**Goombella:** 1400 coins

**Bobbery:** 0 coins

Koobeck: We'll be right back after this commercial break!


	2. TTYD Episode: Segment 2

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. You're still free to knock it off, though...I wonder why anyone isn't doing anything similar.

* * *

**Thousand-Year Door Episode, Segment 2**

Koobeck: All right, and welcome back to our show! Here are the results so far:

**Jr. Yoshi:** 1400 coins

**Goombella:** 1400 coins

**Bobbery:** 0 coins

Koobeck: We'll be continuing our first segment. As Bobbery got the last question right, he'll get to pick again. Bobbery?

Bobbery: I'll go for…Ends with "-oom" for 300, please.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. This fungus gives Mario only 5 HP.

Goombella: (presses the trigger) What is a Mushroom?

Koobeck: That's correct! Pick another clue, please.

Goombella: I'll pick For Pigs the Bell Tolls for 200, please.

Koobeck: Here's that clue. This is the town that Mario stayed in.

Jr. Yoshi: (Ground Pounds the trigger) Where is Twilight Town?

Koobeck: Correct! 200 coins for you! Pick another one, please.

Jr. Yoshi: Uh…Bosses for 200.

Koobeck: All right. This guy was the real boss of the Glitz Pit…in more ways than one!

Jr. Yoshi: (rams the trigger) Who is Grubba?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another clue.

Jr. Yoshi: Bosses for 300.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. This is the full name of Lord Crump's robot.

Goombella: (presses trigger) Who is Magnus von Grapple?

Koobeck: You're correct! Pick another one, please.

Goombella: I'll pick…For Pigs the Bell Tolls for 300, please.

Koobeck: Here it is. This Shadow Siren joined Mario in his quest to get his name back.

Bobbery: (blasts the trigger) Who is…Vivian?

Koobeck: You're correct! Pick again.

Bobbery: I'll go for…Ends with "-oom" for 400, please.

Koobeck: And you've hit the Daily Double! You're a little strapped for cash, so you can bet up to 1000 coins.

Bobbery: I'll bet the 1000 coins.

Koobeck: All right, for 1000 coins, here it is. This Shroom can save Mario's life.

Bobbery: (after a while) What is…a…Life Shroom?

Koobeck: That's correct! You get the 1000 coins! Pick again, please.

Bobbery: I'll go for Ends with "-oom" for 500, please.

Koobeck: For 500 coins, here it is. Fill in the blank: Toads used to be called Retainers.

Jr. Yoshi: (presses the trigger) I'm making a wild guess here. What is a Mushroom?

Koobeck: That's correct! You get 500 coins! Pick another category, please.

Jr. Yoshi: (after a short pause) Bosses for 400.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. When Mario first met him, Lord Crump had this much HP.

Jr. Yoshi: (slams on the trigger) I know this one. What is 30?

Koobeck: That's incorrect. And…(notices Goombella)…Goombella, please?

Goombella: What is 6?

Koobeck: Correct for you! You get 400 coins! Pick another clue, please.

Goombella: I'll finish this category for 500, please.

Koobeck: You didn't need to say 500, but here's the clue. This was the last thing Hooktail tempted Mario with before she ate the audience.

Goombella: (slams on the trigger) What was…to smell her feet?

Koobeck: That's absolutely correct! 500 for you! Select another category, please.

Goombella: I'll pick For Pigs the Bell Tolls for 400, please.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. Her husband was turned into a pig.

Goombella: (presses trigger) Who was the shopkeeper of Twilight Town?

Koobeck: That's correct! Pick another clue, please.

Goombella: I'll pick For Pigs the Bell Tolls for 500.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. Doopliss rigged the name-entry machine by…

Bobbery: (accidentally presses the trigger again) What is…augh, I don't know!

Koobeck: You lose 500 coins, Bobbery. And…(finds that Goombella is pressing the trigger)…you, Goombella?

Goombella: What was by getting rid of the "P" key?

Koobeck: You're correct! Pick another category, please.

Goombella: I'll pick…The Boggly Clues for 400, please.

Koobeck: Here it is. Mario attracted the Punis with this device.

Goombella: (bonks the button) What is the Puni Orb?

Koobeck: Correct! 400 coins for you! Select another clue, please.

Goombella: The Boggly Clues for 500, please.

Koobeck: Here is that clue. The Glitz Pit team from the Boggly Woods is…

Jr. Yoshi: (excitedly throws an egg at the trigger) Who are the Mind-Bogglers?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another clue.

Jr. Yoshi: Dang, all the good clues are taken! I'll go for…Petalburg in Distress for 400.

Koobeck: Here is the clue. What did Mario have to do in order to access Hooktail's lair?

Goombella: (madly presses the trigger) What was to use Koops?

Koobeck: That's…correct! You get 400 coins! And here's the last clue. From Petalburg in Distress for 500, here it is. This keeper of the keys lived in Petalburg.

Bobbery: (blasts the trigger) I know this guy. Who is General White?

Koobeck: You're correct! 500 coins for you!

Bobbery: (blows up in excitement)

Koobeck: And that's all for this round of clues. Here are the scores from this round:

**Goombella:** 4600 coins

**Jr. Yoshi:** 2400 coins

**Bobbery:** 1300 coins

Koobeck: We'll continue with Double Jeopardy after this break!


	3. TTYD Episode: Segment 3

Disclaimer: Obviously has TTYD spoilers. And same old, same old too.

* * *

**Thousand-Year Door Episode, Segment 3**

Koobeck: Welcome back from our commercial break! Here were the scores from last round:

**Goombella:** 4600 coins

**Jr. Yoshi:** 2400 coins

**Bobbery:** 1300 coins

Koobeck: At any rate, here is Double Jeopardy! Unlike that human named Alex Trebek's version of it, we've doubled the prizes but halved the categories! Now you have only three categories to choose from! They are Mystery Items…The Persistent Ones…and Party Members! No, there's nothing in that last category that pertains to any of you, I'm sorry. Also, in this version, we have not one, but two Daily Doubles! Anyway, you answered the last clue, so you get to pick, Bobbery!

Bobbery: I'll go for…The Persistent Ones for 200, please.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. Crump's title is…

Jr. Yoshi: (slams on the trigger) That's easy. What is Lord?

Koobeck: Correct! 200 coins for you! Pick another clue, please.

Jr. Yoshi: I'm picking The Persistent Ones for 400.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. Crump is often accompanied by these X-dressed minions.

Bobbery: (nudges the trigger) What are X-Nauts?

Koobeck: That's correct! Pick another clue.

Bobbery: I'll pick The Persistent Ones for 600.

Koobeck: Here it is. This Shadow Siren has a faulty memory.

Goombella: (bonks the trigger) Who is Beldam?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another one, please.

Goombella: I'll pick…Mystery Items for 200, please.

Koobeck: Here is the clue. This is the most ineffective FP-restoring syrup.

Goombella: (immediately presses the trigger) What is Honey Syrup?

Koobeck: That's correct! Pick another clue, please.

Goombella: I'll pick Party Members for 200, please.

Koobeck: Here's that. The second party member to join Mario on his mission was…

Jr. Yoshi: (pokes the trigger) I had to SLEEP with that guy. Who is Koops?

Koobeck: Correct! 200 coins for you! Another clue, please.

Jr. Yoshi: The Persistent Ones for 800.

Koobeck: Fine, here it is. Grodus and his pals live on this celestial object.

Jr. Yoshi: (presses the trigger) What is the Earth?

Koobeck: I'm sorry, that's wrong. You lose 800 coins. And…(notices Bobbery nosing the trigger)…you, Bobbery?

Bobbery: What is the Moon?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another one, please.

Bobbery: Ah…The Persistent Ones for 1000, please.

Koobeck: Ah, here it is! It was revealed that the guest Toad on the Excess Express with Mario was actually none other than…

Goombella: (bonks the trigger) Who is Doopliss?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another category, please.

Goombella: I'll pick Mystery Items for 400, please.

Koobeck: You've hit the Daily Double! Wager, please.

Goombella: I'll make it a true Daily Double, please.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. This is what Mario receives e-mail with.

Goombella: (almost immediately) What is a Mailbox SP?

Koobeck: That's absolutely correct! Pick another clue, please.

Goombella: Mystery Items for 600.

Koobeck: For 600 coins, here it is. This is always needed to upgrade Mario's partners to Ultra rank.

Goombella: (presses the trigger) What is an Ultra Stone?

Koobeck: Correct! 600 coins for you! Pick another one.

Goombella: I'll pick Mystery Items for 800.

Koobeck: Here it is. This item can certainly make everyone flip!

Jr. Yoshi: (whacks the trigger) This is so common in the Glitz Pit. What is a POW Block?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another one, please.

Jr. Yoshi: Mystery Items for 1000.

Koobeck: Here it is. A certain Puni in the Boggly Woods can give you this egg.

Goombella: (stomps on the trigger) What is a Mystic Egg?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another category, please.

Goombella: I'll take Party Members for 400, please.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. This person is the only partner Mario does not need to team up with.

Goombella: (presses the trigger) Who is Ms. Mowz?

Koobeck: That's correct! Another clue, please.

Goombella: Party Members for 600, please.

Koobeck: Here is the clue. This partner has a sibling who always goes "Guhhhh…"

Goombella: (presses the trigger) Who is Vivian?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another clue, please.

Goombella: Party Members for 800.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. His Ultra ability costs only 6 FP and pierces defence!

Jr. Yoshi: (presses the trigger, than makes a short pause) Who…is…Koops?

Koobeck: That's right! And the last clue is a Daily Double! Jr. Yoshi, you get to bet.

Jr. Yoshi: I bet…2000 coins!

Koobeck: All right, for 2000 coins, here it is. Her Ultra ability is much like Lakilester's!

Jr. Yoshi: Who the heck is Lakilester? I've never heard of this guy. Er…I'm guessing…I don't know!

Koobeck: You lose 2000 coins. For the record, that was Flurrie. And we're heading for our last commercial break with these results:

**Goombella:** 15400 coins

**Bobbery:** 2500 coins

**Jr. Yoshi:** 800 coins

Koobeck: We'll be back with Final Jeopardy after this break!


	4. TTYD Episode: Segment 4

Disclaimer: Will not repeat... 

Note: In case you didn't already notice, parentheses denote actions, not speaking lines. Underlines denote when roles speak, and bold shows the scores (and the title).

Note 2: Random tidbit of the month. In case you didn't realize it from the Paper Mario games, Nintendo puts many adjective puns in its Toads' names, so I've continued the tradition with Travis T. Apparently, he once tried hosting Mushroom Kingdom Jeopardy, so the show's popularity crashed. Koobeck had to get hired in order to get the ratings back up. That's why Travis T.'s only experience with hosting TV shows was a "travesty".

* * *

**Thousand-Year Door Episode, Segment 4**

Koobeck: Welcome back to Jeopardy! The scores from last round are as follows:

**Goombella:** 15400 coins

**Bobbery:** 2500 coins

**Jr. Yoshi:** 800 coins

Koobeck: And, for those who missed it, we'll recite the prizes again!

Travis T.: Our third prize winner gets one year's worth of free food and service at Luigi T.'s Pizzeria! The contestant who gets second place gets one random product from E. Gadd himself! And the contestant who gets first…just keeps the money and comes back when the next Thousand-Year Door episode airs!

Koobeck: Thank you for repeating your last speech word for word. At any rate, we'll start with our Final Jeopardy category! It is…The Excess Express! Contestants, make your wagers now!

All Contestants: (quickly scribble their wagers)

Koobeck: Now that that's done, I'll say the clue. No changing your wagers, contestants! In his Trouble note, the chef on the Excess Express asks for a fruit, an egg, and a leaf. The leaf can only be found in this place. Put down your answers now!

All Contestants: (quickly write down their answers)

Koobeck: All right, I'll now look at everyone's answers and wagers. Then we'll see who wins what!

Koobeck: I'll start with Jr. Yoshi. Jr. Yoshi, your answer was…crossed out many times. The last answer was Petalburg, though. I'm sorry, that's wrong. You lose 200 coins.

Koobeck: Now I'll evaluate Bobbery. Bobbery, your answer was…a total blank. I'm sorry, that's obviously wrong. You, thankfully, lose nothing, since you didn't wager anything.

Koobeck: And, last but not least, I'll check Goombella's answer. Goombella, your answer was…Creepy Steeple! How did you know? That's definitely correct! You wagered 4600 coins and you get them, bringing you to a nice round number!

Koobeck: And the results are here! Here they are!

**Goombella:** 20000 coins

**Bobbery:** 2500 coins

**Jr. Yoshi:** 600 coins

Koobeck: And Jr. Yoshi gets a year's worth of free food and service at Luigi T.'s Pizzeria! Hopefully, you can drop by Mushroom City sometime. Or you can get it delivered to your stop in a guaranteed week, no matter where in the Mushroom Kingdom you live! That does include Glitzville, we're proud to say. This is for your Yoshi-sized appetite!

Jr. Yoshi: Yeah, Luigi T. makes the best pizza! Thanks for the service! At least I don't have to eat that shoddy food court pizza anymore…

Koobeck: Bobbery, meanwhile, gets a random product from E. Gadd himself! E. Gadd, would you like to come here now, please?

E. Gadd: Glad to! And, I've done some complicated things with math, random number generators, and your name over the day, so you get a Gaddbrush! (Gives the Gaddbrush to Bobbery)

Bobbery: How useless.

Koobeck: Don't worry; you can give it to the artist in your family. Yes, I know this product line did devastate Isle Delfino, but clearly that artist will use it for better means?

Bobbery: Come to think of it, I think I can give it to my nephew Bombjack…

Koobeck: And yes, for the information, Bowser Jr. was a good painter. And Goombella…you'll be back for our next Thousand-Year Door episode! That, by the way, airs next week, but you'll be showing up for that in a couple of hours.

Goombella: Trade secrets these days…

Koobeck: We'll be back with a Mario Kart: Double Dash episode tomorrow! See you, folks!


	5. MKDD Episode: Segment 1

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

**Mario Kart: Double Dash Episode, Segment 1**

Koobeck: Hello, and welcome to Mushroom Kingdom Jeopardy! I'm Koobeck, the host of this show. This is the game in which our contestants answer trivia questions for coins. The contestant with the most coins wins!

Koobeck: In this episode, our questions will review various facts about one of our Mario Kart tournaments: Mario Kart: Double Dash! Some of its participants will be our latest contestants! And here they are!

Koobeck: Our first contestant is one of Mario Kart's veterans. He's showed up in all the tournaments so far, even in the one where he had a delayed entrance. He's widely considered to be one of, if not the, best racers in the league's history. He's…TOAD!

Toad: (Waves frantically)

Koobeck: Our second contestant is the son of one of Super Mario Kart's participants. He's the co-founder of Fake Shells Inc., which produces shells for all needs and uses. He's known as "Koopa Troopa" in Mario Kart: Double Dash. He's…KOOVER!

Koover: (Pops out of his shell and waves at everybody)

Koobeck: And our last contestant may be a neophyte in the Mario Kart league, but he's certainly got something to show for everyone. He got a surprising eighth place in the Mario Kart: Double Dash tournament! He's…BOWSER JR.!

Bowser Jr.: (Scowls, then waves out of politeness)

Koobeck: With our contestants here, we'd better tell them what our prizes are. Travis T.?

Travis T.: Our third prizewinner gets an autographed copy of _Caeles Tour Classical_, composed and autographed by Felix T. himself! The contestant who gets second place gets a free two-week vacation to Nimbus Land, courtesy of Cloud Valley Airlines! And the contestant who gets first…just keeps the money and comes back when the next Mario Kart: Double Dash episode airs!

Koobeck: All right, guys, this is Regular Jeopardy. There is one Daily Double clue on this board, okay?

Koobeck: And…now for the categories! The categories are Shells…Special Items…Battle…Participant Trivia…Karts…and Unlockables! Bowser Jr., you go first!

Bowser Jr.: (Pauses) Shells for 200.

Koobeck: Here's the clue. The only colour combos of shells that Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa can get are…

Koover: (Presses the trigger) What are triple red and triple green?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another clue, please.

Koover: I'll take Shells for 100.

Koobeck: All right, here is that clue. The most primitive of the shells in the Mario Kart series are these ones.

Toad: (Presses the trigger) What are green shells?

Koobeck: Correct! You get 100 coins! Pick a clue, please.

Toad: I'll take…Special Items for 100, please.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. Mario and Luigi use these flaming special items as their own.

Bowser Jr.: (Punches the trigger) That's easy. What are Fireballs?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick a clue, please.

Bowser Jr.: Shells for 300.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. This special shell has wings and explosives!

Koover: (Presses the trigger) What is the Flying Shell?

Koobeck: Of course you're correct! You get 300 coins! Pick another clue, please.

Koover: I'll have Shells for 400.

Koobeck: And here is the clue. This many participants can use Bowser's Shell.

Bowser Jr.: (Madly presses the trigger) What's two?

Koobeck: I'm sorry, you're wrong. (Notices Toad calmly pressing the button) And you, Toad?

Toad: What's all of them?

Koobeck: That's absolutely correct! 400 coins for you! Pick a clue.

Toad: I'll pick Shells for 500, please.

Koobeck: Here it is. Shells can easily get rid of these banes of the racetrack.

Koover: (Presses the trigger) What are bananas?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick another category.

Koover: I'll go for Special Items for 200.

Koobeck: Here is the clue. Birdo can spit this special item out onto the racetrack.

Toad: (Presses the trigger) What is an Egg?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick a clue, please.

Toad: I'll pick Special Items for 300, please.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. This special item explodes like a Flying Shell after a few seconds.

Bowser Jr.: (Mashes the trigger) Seen it before. What's a Bob-omb?

Koobeck: That's correct! Pick a clue.

Bowser Jr.: …Battle for 100.

Koobeck: Here is that clue. There are this many battle modes.

Toad: (Presses the trigger) What are three?

Koobeck: That's correct! Pick another clue.

Toad: I'll go for Special Items for 400, please.

Koobeck: All right, here is the clue. This special item acts much like another item from an earlier Mario Kart tournament.

Toad: (Immediately presses the trigger) What is the Golden Mushroom?

Koobeck: That's absolutely correct! You get 400 coins! Pick the next clue.

Toad: I'll finish the category, please.

Koobeck: Here is that clue. These special items always come in pairs.

Toad: (Presses trigger first, then thinks for a bit) What are Hearts?

Koobeck: Correct again! Pick another category, please.

Toad: I'll pick Participant Trivia for 100, please.

Koobeck: All right, here it is. He's saved the Mushroom Kingdom many times.

Koover: (Presses the trigger) Who is Mario?

Koobeck: That's correct! Pick another one.

Koover: I'll have Karts for 100.

Koobeck: All right, here is Karts for 100. Each character gets this many karts for him or her.

Koover: (Jabs the trigger) What is one?

Koobeck: Correct! Pick a clue.

Koover: Karts for 200, please.

Koobeck: All right, then. This kart is named, rather aptly, after a title of Bowser's.

Bowser Jr.: (Slams on the trigger) What is the Koopa King?

Koobeck: Correct! 200 coins for you! Pick a clue, please.

Bowser Jr.: I'll get…Unlockables for 100.

Koobeck: Here it is. Mario's brother gets this kart as his own a little bit late.

Toad: (Presses the trigger) What is the Green Fire?

Koobeck: Correct! And that's all for now. Here are the scores for the first part:

**Toad:** 1800 coins

**Koover:** 1200 coins

**Bowser Jr.:** 200 coins

Koobeck: We'll be right back after this commercial break!


End file.
